


There was always a moment when I knew

by pollitt



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pure sap, Tumblr, birthday story, let's carve our initials on a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve & Bucky in Central Park.</p><p>A bit of pure sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was always a moment when I knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravyn_ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/gifts).



> Written on the occasion of Ravyn_Ashling's birthday. She asked for some post- _Winter Soldier_ Steve/Bucky with some sweetness and domesticity.

This (new) New York that Bucky finds himself feels almost nothing like the one that he remembers. But then again, he’s not exactly the same as he remembers, either. So maybe it’s only fitting that they both have found themselves rebuilt, with old scars and new structures pulled tight over the skeleton of the past--both a product of the past and the present. 

But there are some things that have never changed -- like a crisp fall morning when the leaves are about to change and fall, when the cold of the stone steps and seats and boulders in Central Park will seep through your jeans and freeze your ass. And Steve Rogers will smile like the cold can’t touch him and there could never be anything wrong in the world.

“Do you think it’s still there?” Steve asks, his cheeks starting to show a blush of pink from the cold air. “It’s got to be huge now.”

Steve’s hand is warm as he grabs Bucky’s and pulls him to his feet with slightly more force than is necessary. Maybe it wasn’t completely intentional or maybe it was, but Bucky goes with the momentum willingly, and before they collide Bucky has his arms wrapped around Steve’s neck, and if he lives another 100 years he will never not take any and every opportunity to kiss Steve senseless. 

No one pays them any mind at all as he does just that until they’re both breathless.

\---

It is still there, like Steve predicted. What had been a young tree when they’d last been here has grown into something mightier, something stronger. And still visible, just at what would have been Steve’s eye level, are the letters they’d carved over seven decades before. 

“Should we update it?” Bucky asks, squeezing Steve’s hand. 

“Can we? Don't you think we'll get in trouble?” Steve says, and Bucky can’t help but laugh. 

“Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll do it.” He retrieves the Swiss Army knife from his pocket and as Steve keeps a nervous watch, he carves into the trunk--below the crudely etched _JBB + SR_ \--fourteen simple lines, _WS + CA_. Bucky admires his work and then taps Steve’s shoulder. “There. Done.”

Steve’s smile makes him hope that they’ll be back in another 70 years to update yet again.


End file.
